The Blackwolf Reunion: additional dialogues
by RAustin
Summary: Extra scenes from the beginning of "Reunion." READ IT FIRST! This follows David as he speaks to various Titans.
1. Terra signals David from X Land

Author's note: This is mainly for my pal Chloe, who seems to enjoy my work. She's called AlohaFox, and she's quite good. For this little sequence to make sense you need to have read "Blackwolf Reunion," which requires first having read "Blackwolf Intervention." This is set at the beginning of "Reunion," and follows David Blackwolf as he speaks in turn to various Titans. So, we begin with Terra, happily living the life of the X-Men …

ONE

Terra signals David from X Land

Class was in session at The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, and Professor Charles Xavier was giving a lesson. The topic had wandered into metaphysics, brought on by a student's speculation about alternate realities. While the Professor tried to explain the six-dimensional nature of space and time, Terra quietly kept to herself. She had firsthand knowledge of alternate realities; she had grown up in one. While most of her close friends knew this, she preferred that the student body didn't.

When the student asked if this six-dimensional theory was provable, the Professor laughed. "In fact, I happen to know this theory to be true, for I've met the man who's traveled it." This got Terra's attention, and the Professor continued. "Quite some years ago now, I crossed paths with a rather extraordinary fellow. An alien, a stranger to this reality, he traveled all of six-dimensional space and time." He had to mean David, Terra was sure of it. The man who had taken her from one world to the other.

"You 'crossed paths' with an alien," the student replied, "and … what? He just left?"

"Indeed. Off to explore what he called the 'multiverse.' He did leave me a memento of sorts, an inter-dimensional signaling device, so I can call him should I have need of him."

"What?!" Terra exclaimed suddenly. "You have …? I mean …" She paused and looked around the room self-consciously. "I mean," she started again with deliberate cool. "You have a way to call him? That's cool."

The Professor eyed her thoughtfully for a moment. "Terra, would you like to discuss this in more detail another time?" She just nodded, and he continued, "Well class, I think we've digressed far enough from the lesson plan for one day, and I see our time is up." He reminded the class of their reading assignment, and dismissed them.

As the students filed out, Terra approached the Professor's desk. "Professor?" she asked softly. "Is it true?"

"Is what true, Terra?"

"You have a way to call David?"

"He left me a device after our first adventure together, some years before your arrival here, even."

Terra gave a loud, exasperated sigh. "Professor? Don't you see what this means? I can call David. He can take me home!"

The Professor looked deeply saddened. "Terra," he started softly, "Do you wish to go home?"

"Well not to stay or anything, of course. But to visit." She leaned closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, and continued softly. "Professor? Don't you see what this means? I could actually see Beast Boy again!"

"I hadn't realized this was a matter of such importance to you, Terra. Still, after all these years."

"Professor?!" she exclaimed, as though she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I have his _freakin'_ picture on my wall. Still, after all these years. So yes, it is a matter of some importance to me that I see B.B. again. Still."

The Professor laughed gently. "Very well, my dear. If you would like to contact David Blackwolf and ask for a visit home, I won't try to stop you."

Terra clasped her hands together and let out a joyous squeal. "Excellent! Excellent. Thank you, Professor." She continued excitedly, "So … so how do we call him?"

"He left me a signaling device."

"Where is it?"

"I believe it's still in the safe in my office. It's quite small."

"Well …" she said, gesturing toward the door.

The Professor couldn't help but laugh at her impatience. "I do have class in ten minutes, Terra … but I do see that you're in a hurry."

"Yes, please, thank you," she said as she followed him out the door.

Once in the Professor's office, he opened his private safe, and after a moment produced a small metal box, which he handed toTerra, who held the small device in her hands. It looked more than anything like a steel box for a ring. She looked again to the Professor.

"I still can't believe you never told me you had this," she said accusingly.

"Terra, dear child," the Professor started gently, "I'm sure you can seen now that back then, had you had this temptation to go home again, the results could easily have been disastrous. It is for the best that you were able to start anew here, without any reminders of your past."

"Yeah, sure, _seven years ago,_" she groaned.

The Professor looked just slightly embarrassed. "I admit that after you were well and settled in here, I … forgot … that you might want this," he said, gesturing to the box Terra held.

"I've got to contact David again, Professor," Terra pleaded. "I've got to know what happened to B.B. I've got to tell him …" she paused, becoming emotional. "Tell him … that he saved me, that I'm OK. I owe it to him to … to let him know …"

"Then do it, Terra," the Professor replied.

"Um …" she started, staring at the box. "How does it work? Have you used it before?"

"In fact, no, I haven't," he said. "David described it as an inter-dimensional psychic signal transmitter. He said one 'needed only to think of him, and he would appear.'"

As he spoke, Terra cautiously pulled the hinged box open. Instead of a ring, there was a small green crystal set into the center. Terra thought it looked like an emerald, an expensive one.

"I'm thinking of him," she muttered, eyeing the gem curiously. "I wonder if you have to touch it …" She hesitantly put a finger to the crystal and pressed it gently.

They were both startled by a sudden explosion of green light from a few feet away. The other half of the Professor's office was now dominated by a large, glowing, bright green sphere of energy. The sphere quickly collapsed into itself, revealing the man standing at its center, the man called David Blackwolf. What had been the center of the sphere was now the head of David's cane, which quickly shrank away to the size of a pen as he absently tucked it in his back pocket.

David looked quickly around the room, gave the Professor a quick nod, then gave Terra a very obvious looking over, and an approving smile. "Professor, always a pleasure," he said 

politely, then turned his attention back to her. "Terra … my God, how you've grown up. Look at you!"

"David!" she exclaimed. "You haven't changed a bit," she said, moving toward him to give him a hug.

David held her tightly for a moment, then stepped back. "Wow, Terra. Seven years," he started. "That makes you 22 now, right?" She nodded. "So how the hell are ya? What's up? What can I do for you?"

"Well … David …" she started, then had to laugh. "Wait, how the hell did you just do that?"

"What? That's how I teleport."

"But … the instant I hit the button?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm a _time_ traveler, sweetie. I know, it's weird. You get used to me eventually. So … you called me? What's up?"

"Well, David …" she started, suddenly a little hesitant. "First off, I want to say thank you. Thank you for bringing me here, you saved my life."

David smiled at her warmly. "You're welcome. Anything I can do to help."

"Yeah, see, I hate to ask, but …"

"You want to go home now, is that it?" he asked.

"Oh, just to visit," she quickly corrected. David just nodded, and she continued. "I want to see B.B. again. I need to. I need to talk to him."

David laughed gently. "I think I can help you out. I have to ask, though … why now, after seven years?"

"Because _somebody,_" she started, turning accusingly toward the Professor, "didn't tell me he had a way to call you until just now."

David looked surprised. "You just now found my signal beacon? Well … OK, then. Here I am. And you want me to take you to visit B.B.?"

"Oh, would you, please?"

David paused and thought for a second. "I should probably do a little recon first. Let them know you're coming. I haven't seen the Titans in seven years either. I'd better, you know, make sure everything's cool."

"Just tell B.B. He can meet me somewhere. Honestly, I don't …" she paused, hesitating. "I don't know if I'm ready to face the others yet, to face Raven … but B.B. will know what to do. Please, I need to see him."

"Yes, Terra, OK," David said reassuringly. "Yes, I'll take you."

Terra clasped her hands and squealed with pleasure. "Thank you! Thank you so-"

"But," he cut in, "like I said, let me do some recon first. Let me find him, let him know you want to see him, see how he wants to handle it. I think meeting away from the other Titans at first is probably a good idea."

She nodded. "Right. So … um," She smiled self-consciously.

David laughed. "So what am I doing still standing here, right?"

"I'm so sorry, I don't mean to be rude," she started quickly. "I don't mean to just tell you to go run my errands like that. You just got here, would you like to …" She paused and glanced at the Professor. "It's lunch time. Are you hungry?"

He laughed gently. "No, that's OK …"

"Do you need a little time to recharge your jump drive?" she asked. David looked at her quizzically, and she explained, "I, I mean the X-Men, we met these aliens once who had ships that teleported across space. They were called jump drives."

"No, mine doesn't need time to recharge. It just draws from a really big battery. No, I actually think I'm going to go ahead and go. I'm curious to see what the Teen Titans are up to these days. What do you want me to tell B.B. when I see him?"

"Just that …" she started slowly, then hesitated, becoming more emotional. "That he did it," she whispered. "He saved me. He … um …"

"I think that's what you need to tell him yourself, Terra," David said. "I'll just tell him you're doing well here, and you miss him."

She nodded. "Sounds good. So, I guess you don't know how long it will take to talk to him and everything, do you? I mean, how soon should I expect to be able to leave?"

"Terra, Terra," he said with a smile, slowly shaking his head. "_Time_ travel. It's tricky, I know. Tell ya what, I'll be back in about ten seconds to let you know what I found. How's that sound?"

She giggled. "Wow. You can do that?"

David just nodded, and turned to the Professor. "So, I'm sorry, Charles, I've barely said two words to you …"

"Oh, that's quite all right, David," he started.

"And now those two words are about Terra." They both laughed, and David continued, "Has she worked out well here? I mean, should I tell him … ?"

"You can tell her friend that she is an exemplary student and a first-class member of my team, and has been for some years now," the Professor said boastfully. "We're all terribly proud of Terra here at the Institute."

David smiled. "I knew she would be. OK, so, I guess I'm off." He produced the pen, which enlarged into a staff as he took a few steps away from them. As he planted it on the ground, the head exploded with green light, coalescing into a shimmering sphere of green energy. David stared into the light of his cane for several seconds before he continued, softly. "Gimme a sec to look up the address to Titans Tower … haven't been there in a while … adjust for temporal drift … plus seven years, give or take … OK."

He looked back to Terra with a smile, speaking up over the hum and crackling energy of the sphere. "See you in ten seconds. Count it down for me."

"Count it down?" she asked. "You mean … OK, ten, nine, eight,"

The sphere imploded violently into its center, and David was gone.

Terra looked with surprise to the Professor. "Did he mean keep counting? Um, six, five, four …"


	2. A visit to Titans Tower

TWO

A visit to Titans Tower

Victor "Cyborg" Stone sat in the common room of Titans Tower, lazily reading a magazine and munching on a bag of chips. He was disturbed from his reading by the blip of a security sensor. He glanced at it, then did a double take in surprise, turning to his teammates. Nightwing was on a computer terminal, and Raven had a large book in her hands. Kid Flash was occupied with a video game.

"Hey guys, check this out," Vic called out to the room.

"What is it, Cyborg?" Nightwing replied, not looking away from what he was doing.

Vic transferred the small display he was watching to the main view screen. "Yo, Dick, look at this. There's a guy on our roof."

This got Nightwing's attention, and he looked up to see a security cam view off a black-haired man in his twenties gently tapping the camera at the roof access door.

"Who is that?" Nightwing asked. "Vic, where's the sound?"

As Vic turned on the audio, they both heard a shocked, "Oh my God, that's David," come from Raven.

"You know this guy, Raven?" Nightwing asked.

"That's David Blackwolf," she replied in disbelief as she quickly started for the door.

Meanwhile, the others heard through the camera's audio, " … you there? Hello? You don't have a doorbell, or anything. I'm looking for Beast Boy or Raven. My name's David Blackwolf. Hello?" By that time, Raven had already left the room.

"I think we should follow her," Nightwing said. "If this is who I think it is, then something is up."

"Who is this guy?" Vic asked as they hurried out of the room.

Meanwhile, Raven was already at the roof. She opened the access door to a face she hadn't seen in seven years, her old friend David.

"Ray!" he exclaimed with delight as the door opened. As they stood staring at each other, David gave her an obvious once-over from head to toe. "Wow, Ray," he said breathlessly. "Wow. You look great. I love what you've done to the outfit. Love the little skirt thing. That's just … wow."

"David?" she said with a mixture of delight and disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

His face fell slightly. "Here on business, actually. Is Beast Boy about?"

Raven looked surprised, and a little disappointed. "No," she said slowly. "No, he moved away. David, what are you doing here?"

"I wish-" he started. There was a burst of wind and a streak of red and yellow, and Kid Flash stood next to them.

"What'd I miss?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"Wally, not now," Raven said, clearly annoyed. By that time, Nightwing and Cyborg had joined them, as well.

Nightwing started. "David Blackwolf, I remember you. Haven't seen you in, what?, six years?"

"Seven," Raven corrected.

David looked at Nightwing with confusion. "Wait ... you are?"

The man in black laughed gently. "I'm Nightwing now. I was Robin the last time we met."

David laughed, too. "Robin? Man, have you grown up! All of you have. Look at you guys! Cyborg, good to see you." He turned again to Kid Flash. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The kid in red and yellow tights flashed a big smile. "Kid Flash is the name, and speed is my game."

"Right," David said flatly. "So can I come in, or shall we chat on the roof?"

As Nightwing led them all back downstairs, David asked, "Where are B.B. and Starfire?"

Nightwing replied, "Star is at a photo shoot this afternoon, and we haven't seen B.B. in some time. He moved away."

"That's what Raven said," he replied, confused. "Did he quit the team?"

"Not as such. He's on hiatus, going to college."

"Cool. Where?"

"San Francisco."

As they re-entered the common room, Raven put in, "So, David, I'm almost afraid to ask, but … if you're back and looking for Beast Boy … is Terra back, too?"

He nodded. "She's about to be. She wants to see him." He paused and looked Raven in the eye thoughtfully for a moment before he continued. "I know this is hard for you, Ray, but you've got to allow that people can change, in time. She's spent the last _seven years_ living with Professor Xavier. She's a superhero. She's one of the goodguys again. Has been for years, apparently. I just saw her, I could tell."

Raven just looked away and sighed. She was about to reply, when Kid Flash cut in. "Terra, huh? Whatever. Don't know her, never met her, not my deal."

"Wally, would you go run laps around the city or something?" Raven snapped.

"Fine," he snapped back, then there was a red and yellow streak out the door as he left.

"I'm sorry, David," she started, "Why don't-"

The colorful streak shot into the room, and Kid Flash was standing with them again. "That's one!" he exclaimed.

"Dammit, Wally, I mean it!" came suddenly from Raven, then she turned back to David. "Why don't we talk somewhere else?"

Nightwing put in, "Actually, Raven, if you don't mind, I'd like to hear what he has to say, too."

"Of course, Dick," Raven replied.

Cyborg added, "And so do I, now that you mention it."

"Fine, fine," Kid Flash said. "You guys go talk, fill me in later. I'm in the middle of something here," he said, gesturing to his paused video game.

The other Titans all moaned, as if Wally was just being his usual, annoying self, and Nightwing started toward a side door, saying, "Let's leave the Kid to his game and go talk in the back lounge."

They proceeded into a smaller, more private living room, and the four of them sat down to visit.

As David sat down on a couch next to Raven, he started, "Again, I have to say, wow, Ray, you look … amazing. I think you were sixteen last time I saw you. You've really grown up beautifully."

She smiled and looked away shyly. "I was seventeen. And thank you." She paused and looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "You really haven't changed a bit." David just shook his head, and she continued. "I know you're immortal, but I guess it didn't really hit home until now. I haven't seen you since I was a kid, and you're seriously not a day older."

David just shrugged. "Yeah, I do that. Cyborg, you're looking sharp, too. I see you've rebuilt yourself a bit, and I like the hair." He turned to Nightwing. "And, Rob … I mean Nightwing, sorry, you're just a whole new man."

He smiled. "Thanks, that was the idea. And you can call me Dick. They all do."

Cyborg added, "And I usually go by Vic, now, too."

David laughed gently. "You guys use your real names now. That's funny." He paused and looked Raven in the eye for several seconds. "You're real name's really Raven, right?" She just smiled and nodded. "And B.B. and Star? What are they doing?"

Nightwing replied, "Starfire goes by Kory now, by the way, and she's at a photo shoot this afternoon." David gave him a quizzical look, and he explained, "She's a fashion model."

David couldn't contain his laughter. "Of course she is. The girl was killer gorgeous, even as a kid." He looked at Dick quizzically again. "Why 'Kory'?"

"Her Tamaranian name is _Koriand'r_, and she went by Kory as a child."

"Cool enough," David replied. "I wish she were here, I'd like to see her again."

Dick glanced at his watch. "She'll be here soon, actually, and then she and I have plans to go out for the weekend. Just a little romantic getaway, a break from these guys."

"Romantic?" David replied. "You two are …?"

Dick smiled proudly. "Yes, for a while now."

David laughed again. "That is excellent. I'm happy for you. Now, finally, back to why I'm here. Where's B.B.? What's he up to?"

Raven replied, "He's a college student in San Francisco. He moved away … almost two years ago, now."

"Wow. Do you keep in touch?"

Vic replied, "We email pretty regularly. He's pretty much doing his own thing out there, though."

David nodded. "That's probably a good thing, actually. Terra wants to see him, but wasn't so sure about seeing the rest of you." He paused and looked at the three of them thoughtfully. "Does she have reason to be worried?"

"That depends," Vic said. "What's she done with herself all these years?"

"She's a superhero," David replied. "Seriously, you guys don't know the X-Men, but I do. I know Professor Xavier. I know he took good care of her. And I just now left her, she's … I can tell she's got her head on straight now."

There was a brief, thoughtful silence, then Vic put in, "Good. For B.B.'s sake, good. I'm glad the plan worked, that he was able to save her. He'll be happy to know that."

"That's why she wants to see him. To let him know she's OK, and to say thank you."

After another long silence, Raven asked, "Why now? It's been years."

"Actually, this is kinda funny. I chose not to leave Terra one of my signal beacons when I left her there. I thought it would do more harm than good to give her a connection back here. But, I had previously given the Professor one, back when I first met him. I told him when I 

dropped her off that he could call me if she got out of hand, but he didn't need it, and apparently never told her he had it. Well, somehow, I didn't catch how, she just now found it, and immediately called me to ask to take her to B.B. This is clearly pretty important to her." He stopped and gave a small laugh. "She was clearly still annoyed with the Professor that he'd never told her he had it."

Vic replied, "OK, so waiting seven years wasn't her fault. That'll make B.B. happy, too."

"Speaking of …" David started, "Where in San Francisco?"

"He's a student at San Fran State University. Has an apartment off campus. I can give you his phone number easily enough."

"I'd actually prefer an address so I can go out and see him."

"You sure?" Vic asked. "He's out on the west coast now …"

"Cy, I just came from another dimension," he said flatly. Vic laughed, and he continued, "The west coast is not a big deal. I'd prefer to go see Beast Boy in person."

Vic was about to reply when he was interrupted by the whistle of the intercom and Starfire's distinctive voice, "Baby, I am home. Where are you?"

Dick leaned over and hit the comm button. "In the back lounge. Come on in, we have a visitor."

"Baby," David repeated with a playful laugh. "You two are insufferably cute together, aren't you?"

Vic replied seriously, "Yes, they really are," just as the door opened and Starfire walked in. She was in casual civilian wear, just jeans, sneakers, and a colorful tee shirt, and even still, her beauty simply blew David away. He got to his feet slowly, unable to take his eyes off her.

Starfire looked at him in confusion for a moment. "Hello?" she said softly. After a moment, the memory slowly came to her. "David?" she muttered softly, then suddenly, "Great Thraknar!! David!!" she exclaimed as she dropped her purse and literally flew across the room and into his arms. She picked him up with a hug and squeezed him so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Hey, Star," he grunted, then when she finally put him down, "Hi, Starfire. It's really good to see you, too." She sat down with them and they all filled her in on why he was back, basically that Terra wanted to see Beast Boy.

"It is such wonderful news that our friend Terra is well again," she said. "Beast Boy will be so happy."

Raven softly repeated, "Yes, Beast Boy will be so happy." David turned to her thoughtfully, and she continued, "No, really, good for B.B., good for Terra. I'm glad she got help."

"So, Ray …" he started gently. "Does that mean you're willing to see her?"

Raven thought for a moment. "I can be civil to the girl, that doesn't mean I have to like her. Besides, she's got no reason to come here, anyway. Her man's in San Francisco."

David sighed and looked away for a moment. "Ray, I think … I mean, I don't really know the girl at all. I didn't back then, either. But I think … I think your forgiveness would mean a lot to her."

Raven stared blankly for a moment, then finally said simply, "Tell her not to hold her breath."

David sighed again. "Fine. We'll have to see how things go with B.B. first, anyway. I do think she wants some closure from the rest of you, too, though."

"Tell her I'll talk to her," Dick put in. "Tell her I said everyone deserves a second chance." Vic and Kory both added that they agreed.

"Fine," Raven said simply. "If she wants to come apologize to us, I won't kill her on sight. I can't promise to be her friend again, or anything."

"Good enough for now," David said softly.

"Anyway," Dick started, "I don't mean to be rude, David, and you certainly don't have to leave, but Kory and I have dinner reservations in town, and we need to go get ready."

"Oh, that's cool, I should go, anyway," David replied. "Cy, have you got … I'm sorry, _Vic_, have you got Beast Boy's info?"

Vic laughed. "It's cool, man. Cy or Vic, I'll answer to either."

"And you can call me either Nightwing or Dick," Dick added. "Or they still call me Rob half the time, anyway."

Star added, "And I am now called Kory. I do not think I told you."

"And I'm still just Raven," she said with a smile. "Although, I like it when you call me Ray." She flashed David a furtive little smile that he took as distinctly, playfully flirtatious. He just returned it.

"Anyway, yeah, here," Vic started, tapping at a nearby computer terminal. "There's B.B.'s address, phone number, and email. And by the way, he goes by Logan now."

David just nodded. "Of course he does."

They all stood up, David shook Dick's hand and got another huge hug from Kory, then those two were off. David glanced at the info on the computer screen, then turned to Vic and shook his hand, and they said goodbye, leaving David and Raven alone.

"So …" she started softly. "Does this mean you're going to be around again?"

"It might," he replied. "Would you like me to be?"

She flashed him the flirtatious smile again. "Of course."

"Then I'll be seeing you again soon," he said, returning her playful smile. He paused, looking away for a moment, then tapped his right temple and continued, "Got the address processed for a teleport, so I guess I'm off to San Francisco." He took a step toward Raven, extending his arms to her. "Before I go, though, I never got a hug."

She threw her arms around him and they held each other tightly. After a long, tender moment, he started, speaking over her shoulder, "It is so good to see you again, Ray. I will definitely keep in touch this time."

She simply replied, "You'd better," then finally let him go, and he took a few steps away then turned back to her.

"See you soon," he said simply, then he disappeared in a bright flash of green light. She stared thoughtfully for a moment at the empty space where he had just been, giggling to herself at this afternoon's unexpected turn of events, then went out to finish her book.


	3. Finding Beast Boy

THREE

Finding Beast Boy

Reprinted here for convenience and continuity is the entirety of Chapter Two of "The Blackwolf Reunion."

Sitting alone at a park bench, Logan was engrossed in his homework when a voice behind him said, "Hey, Beast Boy. Mind if I join you?" Logan didn't recognize the voice, and wondered who might be calling him that stupid name now. He turned to see a young man of about 25, standing behind him in black jeans and an un-tucked black dress shirt. He had unruly black hair and bright blue eyes. He looked like any other student, and at first Logan didn't recognize him.

"You look good, B.B." he said casually. "You've grown up quite nicely." When it finally clicked, Logan's jaw literally dropped. This was David Blackwolf, the inter-dimensional traveler he had befriended all those years ago. Logan sat in stunned silence. Seven years ago, David had taken Terra to her new home then gone his own way, and that was the last Logan had seen of either of them.

David raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly. "B.B., you OK?" he asked.

"David?" Logan finally got out, rising to his feet. "What the hell, man? It's been like … seven years," he exclaimed. "How are you? Good to see you." Logan stood and took a step toward David, extending a hand to shake with him. "What brings you here?"

"I came to see you, of course," David replied as they shook hands. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not. Here, let me make some room," Logan said, gathering up his homework. "Have a seat."

They both sat down at the bench and looked at each other for a moment, then David spoke. "It's really good to see you, Beast Boy. You've grown up a lot."

Logan laughed. "I have grown up. I'm The Beast now. Actually, call me Logan."

"Logan? Cool. Cyborg asked me to call him Vic now, too. You guys are all grown up, using your real names now. It's hard to get used to. Starfire goes by Kory, it's just weird."

"So you've seen the old gang, then?"

"Just left them."

"And you came here … looking for me?" Logan asked.

David just nodded.

"Why?" Logan asked. "What can I do for you?"

David cracked a big smile. "It's not what you can do for me, kid. Let me start from the top. You know the summoning beacon I left with the Titans years ago? You used it when you needed help with Terra."

"Right. Did the guys use it again?"

"No. I leave those beacons with friends I make in my travels around the universe, and a long time ago I left one with the X-Men. You remember them?"

"Of course," Logan replied. "That's where Terra lives. You left her a beacon?"

"No, I left the X-Men a beacon, in case they needed me. Professor Xavier has been holding on to it all this time. Well, Terra recently found it and used it."

Logan looked at him expectantly. "So … what? You went to see Terra, and …"

"She wants to see you, B.B. She misses you."

Logan suddenly looked around him and behind David. "So … is she here?" he asked excitedly.

David smiled at Logan's excitement. "No, B.B., um, I mean, Logan. I had to find you first."

Logan threw his arms out wide. "Here I am! Go get her." David started to say something, then Logan continued. "Better yet, take me to her. Let's go," he said as he started to gather his books.

"Easy, big guy," David said, putting a hand on Logan's forearm to stop him. "She wants to come see you. So I went to Titans Tower looking for you, and they directed me out here. Now I'm going to go get her and bring her out here for a bit. So …" he stopped and gave Logan a fake serious look in the eye, "if you want to see her, that is …"

"C'mon, man!" Logan exclaimed. "Of course I want to see her. I've wanted to see her for like seven years! Go get her!"

"When's good for you?" David replied casually.

Logan looked at his watch. "I'm not doing anything now."

"No, seriously, Logan …" David started.

"Seriously, David. Aren't you some kind of time traveler? I'll bet you could have her here with us inside ten seconds."

This time David looked at his watch. "It's one o'clock on a Thursday. Don't you have class this afternoon?"

"Terra is more important," he replied seriously. "I've ditched class for less. A lot less."

"I figured you guys would want a few days together. How about this weekend? We could show up Friday night?"

"Fine, that's tomorrow night. We'd have until Tuesday."

"Tomorrow night, then? Good. What time? Where?"

Logan thought for a second. "God, I don't know. What would she want to do?"

"See you. Talk to you," David said. "I don't know, Logan. You're a college student, you must have a favorite hang-out, a bar or pool hall or something."

"Pool hall?"

David shrugged. "Restaurant? Surely you've taken a girl out around here before."

"Yeah, but … this is Terra." After a second, a thought occurred to him. "Does she still go by Terra?"

David nodded. "You know, her real name-"

"Is Tara, anyway. That's right. Never mind. How about dinner at The Jumbo Shrimp downtown. Excellent seafood." Logan looked down as another thought occurred to him. "Does she like seafood? I can't remember."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Logan." David reached across the bench and patted Logan's arm. "Relax, kid. You're getting all worked up about this."

"Of course I'm all worked up about this!" he exclaimed. "I haven't seen the love of my life in seven years and you're telling me she'll be here tomorrow night? Of course I'm worked up."

David didn't reply and they sat in silence for a long moment, looking at each other. "I have a serious question," David finally said.

"What's that?"

"If seeing Terra is such a big deal to you … why didn't you … I mean … you've had my summoning beacon this whole time."

Logan looked down seriously. "Well, one, _Raven_ has your summoning beacon. She refused to let me use it, and Robin backed her up. Eventually, I came to agree with them that she was better off without me, better off without any reminders of her past. Better off making a fresh start. After about six months of pestering them about it, I finally decided they were right."

"Immediately afterward, they probably were right," David agreed. "But it's been seven years…"

"So about five years later, I tried again to get that beacon from them. Maybe it was like four years later … anyway, they said they wouldn't stop me, but first I got a long lecture on letting the past lie, on reopening old wounds, risking upsetting whatever good has come out of her time away. Ultimately, I decided they were right, again."

"It probably is best that you let her come to you," David replied softly, then his face brightened and he added, "But, hey, she has. So, dinner tomorrow night at The Jumbo Shrimp downtown. What time?"

"Seven o'clock sound good? You know the place?"

"I'll find it."

"Will you be, um …" Logan started. "I mean, you're welcome to, ya know, join us ... if you're …"

David laughed. "You're big kids, now. You don't need a chaperone. No, I figure you'll want some time alone together."

"Excellent. I mean, no offence, but …"

"Oh, none taken. I've got plans, anyway. Well, I hope."

"Really?" Logan replied. "What are you gonna be doing?"

David looked slightly embarrassed. He muttered, more to himself, "Raven, if all goes well."

Logan didn't get it. "What are you and Raven doing?" he asked. "Something magic, probably."

David was trying not to laugh at his own joke. "No, you asked what I'd be 'doing.' I said Raven."

It finally clicked in Logan's head, and he burst out laughing. "You're shitting me!" he exclaimed. "C'mon, Dave, you've got to be shitting me! You and Raven?"

"Well, not yet, but …" David replied with a big smile.

"C'mon, Dave …" Logan started, not sure what to say. "What makes you think … I mean, you and Raven?"

"What?" David started defensively, still grinning like a madman. "We've got a lot of common interests, we're about the same age now, she's seriously hot …"

"OK, I'll grant you she's a serious babe," Logan replied. "What do you mean, you're the same age now?"

"Well, I, you may recall, am immortal," David said simply.

Logan snapped his fingers as the memory came to him. "That's right, you're like 500 years old."

"Closer to seven now. My aging has been strange, but anyway, I've been 25 years old, more or less, for a few centuries now. When I first met Raven the connection was there, the attraction, the chemistry, were definitely there, but I was 25 and she was 16, and it just wasn't gonna happen. She was just too young. Well, it's been eight years since that first meeting. I'm still 25, and she's 24 now."

"And you think the chemistry from eight years ago is still there?"

David nodded. "She gave me 'the look' when I was at the Tower earlier. You know 'the look,' you must get it all the time, handsome guy like you."

Logan just shook his head and smiled. "I don't know what to say, man. I can't picture Raven hooking up with anybody, but … I guess an immortal alien space-time traveler is more her 'type' than anyone else I can think of."

"Thank you, that means a lot," David replied, laughing again. "Anyway …"

"Anyway, back to me," Logan said. "Tomorrow night, seven o'clock, The Jumbo Shrimp."

"I will drop her off at seven sharp, and you kids are on your own from there."

"And you're … going back to New York?"

David nodded. "Teleportation is a wonderful thing."

"And I'll have Terra all weekend?"

David just nodded again.

"Wow," Logan muttered as he ran his hands through his hair. "The reality of this is starting to sink in. I'm going to see Terra again. Wow. What am I going to say to her?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Did she …" Logan started seriously. "Is she … I mean … We took her to this school because she needed help. Did she … I mean, is she OK? Did she get the help she needed?"

"Logan, she's a hero," David said seriously. "She's been a hero for some years now. You should know that she left Slade and never looked back. She's done really well for herself, and is now a valuable member of a world-class team of superheroes."

Logan was visibly relieved, but didn't reply. David continued, "She definitely got what she needed there. She's doing really well. And, she'll be pleased to see that you're doing so well for yourself."

"Heh. I'm just a college student."

"So is she, there at the Institute."

Logan nodded, then looked confused. "I thought the place was a high school?"

"Not exclusively," David replied. "These kids, even the ones not cut out to be superheroes, are still mutants. You can't just kick them out when they turn 18. Well, the Professor doesn't, anyway. He had the X Institute accredited as a junior college. Terra is getting her degree in … something, I forget what, while continuing to fight crime and oppress evil. What about you, 'Beast'? How are your crime-fighting days coming along?"

Logan shrugged. "San Fran State doesn't have much need of superheroes. All the villains are on the other coast, so that's where all the heroes hang out."

"So you're strictly a student, then?" David pressed, not believing. "No hero-stuff going on of any kind?"

"OK, so I've broken up a few fights," Logan finally admitted. "I still make aerial patrols at night, and have broken up a few muggings. That kind of thing."

"So is The Beast making a name for himself as San Fran's greatest hero?"

"Heh. One of San Francisco's only heroes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sadly, most of the criminals I'm running into out here are just used to cops, not superheroes. They freak out when a green-skinned shape-changing superhero comes after them. And Northern California has precious few supervillains, which is actually a good thing, since I'm here to study, not go chasing after them."

"Right, right. So, you're just out of touch with the superhero community at large, aren't you?"

Logan nodded. "Pretty much. I know two heroes that call all of California home, because they've got super-speed and can cover it. One is the son of The Flash, and got all his speed. Calls himself Impulse. Good kid."

"And the other?"

"Hot blonde chick, amnesiac, suspected Kryptonian, Supergirl wannabe. This is a grown woman that calls herself 'Power Girl.' She's a trip. Then there's Flamebird, another hot blonde, who works out of L.A. and came up here once. She's pretty cool."

"It's good that you have friends to play with, B.B." David said with a mischievous smile. "I was worried about you, all alone out here."

Logan just waved his hand dismissively at David, and they sat in silence for a moment.

"What's your major, anyway?" David asked after a few seconds.

"Zoology. Speaking of which …" he paused to glance at his watch, "I've got a Micro class to get to."

David laughed softly. "Zoology. The study of all the beasts of the Earth. That suits you."

"I thought so," he replied as he puts his books into his backpack and got to his feet. "Tomorrow night, then?" he said as he shook David's hand.

"I'll drop her off and you'll have dinner for two. Sound good?"

"Seven o'clock."

"Right, I guess I'm off," David said as he reached into his back pocket, producing what looked like a black pen. It quickly enlarged in his hand into a three foot cane with a green crystal in the head.

"Hey, I remember that," Logan exclaimed upon seeing the cane. "You're gonna teleport out of here, in the middle of campus?"

David planted the foot of the cane in the ground in front of him, and it enlarged further, into a staff that stood to his shoulders. The crystal in the staff head began to glow with a brilliant green light.

David cheerfully replied, "Why not?" as the light exploded into a glistening green sphere of energy around him. A low hum filled the air, and small white sparks danced across the surface of the sphere. David gave a last nod of his head to Logan, then the sphere collapsed violently into its center, what had been the glowing crystal head of his staff. There was a last, brilliant spark of light, and then nothing. David was simply gone.

"Guess that's what a wormhole looks like," Logan muttered to himself, then turned and headed off to class.


	4. Back to X Land

FOUR

Back to X Land

" …three, two, one," Terra finished. There was a delay of maybe another two seconds, then the sphere of energy reappeared as suddenly as it had vanished. It collapsed to reveal David standing at its center.

"Did you miss me?" he asked with a grin.

Terra just laughed, and the Professor asked, "How long were you just gone?"

"Only a couple of hours, actually. A brief visit with the Titans, then a brief visit with B.B. He lives in San Francisco now." Terra looked confused, and he quickly explained his current situation, on hiatus from the Titans and living the college life. Terra looked relieved.

"That's good," she said. "Actually, I think that's excellent. As much as I want to see him, I'm really not sure about seeing the rest of them."

The Professor put in, "Terra, you know you must face these demons eventually. The question …" He paused and turned to David. " … is are they ready to face her?"

David looked at Terra thoughtfully for a moment. "Raven says she is prepared to accept your apology, but that might be it. The other's seemed more willing to give you another chance."

"Well …" she started softly. "I can deal with them later. Right now …" she paused and flashed a big smile. "I'm off to San Francisco! When can we leave?"

"Just to avoid jetlag and other such bothers, let's leave this evening, seven o'clock." He paused and looked around the room. "Where's a clock? What time is it here? Should be a little after one o'clock if I stuck the landing."

Terra looked a little confused as she glanced at her watch. "A little after one, yeah. Stuck the landing?"

David just laughed. "Teleportation-speak. Actually, there's something I ought to take care of first. Shall I pick you up here at, say, six-thirty?"

Terra clasped her hands and squealed with excitement. "I'm going to see B.B.!" she exclaimed. "Oh, my God, wow." She suddenly looked concerned. "What am I gonna wear? My God, what am I gonna say to him? Um …" She looked to David. "How long am I staying?"

"That's up to you. Through the weekend, if you like."

"Wow. Three days with B.B. That's … what should I pack? Where will I stay? What am I gonna wear when I meet him?"

David couldn't help laughing. "I don't think he'll care what you're wearing. He's really excited to see you again, too. And I'll give you some cash for a hotel room, if you need it. And it's two days, by the way. We'll be arriving Friday night."

Terra looked confused. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it'd actually be better if we left here tomorrow, too. But we don't have to, if you want to leave tonight." Terra still looked confused, and he continued, "See, it causes all sorts of temporal confusion, jetlag being a big one, if I don't stick to a synchronous time-cycle between worlds. But we don't have to stick to the same day. We can leave here tonight and arrive there tomorrow night, you'll just need to reset the date on your watch, 'cause you'll be gone from here for three days, but only there for two."

"Weird," Terra muttered.

"Yeah, time travel's hard to get used to. So should we plan on doing that, then?"

"What, tomorrow? No, I'd like to leave as soon as possible. I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if we put it off."

David just said, "All right."

"So you're picking me up again at six-thirty? Where are you going?"

"I want to go talk to Ray again. I didn't really get any alone time with her before."

Terra nodded. "You two are close, huh?"

"We were eight years ago. We reconnected briefly when I met you seven years ago, and I'd like to go reconnect again now."

"Right. Tell her …" she started. "Tell her …"

"I think there are a few things you need to tell her yourself, Terra. I think I've done all I can. And right now, I'd like us to talk about us, ya know?" he finished with a grin.

She smiled, too. "Right. You two were … 'close,' before …"

David shook his head. "Not quite, Terra. She was still a kid at the time. But she's not anymore, and … well … we'll see what happens."

Terra started to reply, then looked to the Professor, who was behind his desk, listening to them while flipping through paperwork. "I'm so sorry, Professor," she started. "We're just standing here chatting in your office."

He just smiled. "I haven't kicked you out."

"Well, anyway, I'm going to go," David said, fishing out his magic pen again.

"Wait, um …" Terra started. "Where are we meeting B.B.? What are we doing?"

"Dinner at seven, at a restaurant in downtown San Francisco. You like seafood?"

She laughed. "I love it. So we'll start with your basic dinner date, and go from there. Good. What should I bring?"

"Just pack a change of clothes. I'll help set you up with a hotel room for the weekend."

She shook her head. "I can't see B.B. letting me stay in a hotel if he's got his own place."

David looked at her more seriously for a moment. "Don't rush into this too foolishly. It's been seven years, he's grown up a lot. He may not be the same sweet little B.B. you remember. Give this time, let yourselves get to know each other again."

"David is right," the Professor put in. "Don't set your expectations too high. You can't count on this being love at first sight all over again."

Terra was thoughtfully silent for a moment. "I guess you're right. We'll just have to see what happens."

David continued, "And I need to take my own advice, too. I'm about to go try to start something with a girl I haven't seen in seven years, either. Got to take it slowly."

"Good luck with that," she said with a smile. "I hope you two hit it off. Again."

"You, too, Terra," he replied, returning her smile. "Right, then. I'm off." His pen quickly enlarged into a staff, then the head exploded into a glowing green sphere. "See you in a few hours," he said over the energy sphere's hum.

"David," Terra started. "Um … thank you. For everything."

"My pleasure, kid. See ya." The sphere imploded and David was gone.

"Wow," she muttered, turning to the Professor. She re-processed everything that had just happened for a moment, then exploded with a much more enthusiastic, "Wow! I'm seeing B.B. again! Oh my God, wow!"

The Professor couldn't help laughing at her exuberance. "I am happy for you, my dear, but do please remember that you've both changed a lot over the years. Don't rush this."

"No, you're right. Of course, you're right. But still … wow! I've got to go pack! Oh God, I've got to go tell Kitty! She's gonna freak!"

The Professor laughed again. "Go on now, Terra. Let me know before you leave."

"Right. Thank you, Professor," she said as she started out of the office. As she closed the door, he heard, "Kitty! You're not gonna believe this!" as she ran off down the hallway. He again laughed gently as he turned his attention back to his paperwork.


	5. and back to the Tower again

FIVE

… and back to the Tower again

Raven was lying across her bed, engrossed in her book, when she suddenly received a clear telepathic signal, David's voice in her mind, saying, 'You guys should put a doorbell up here.' She laughed suddenly, and mentally replied, 'You're the only one that ever arrives on our rooftop unannounced. I'll be right up.' She dropped her book and hurried to the roof access door.

Um … blah …

SIX

… and back to X Land to get Terra

Blah …

David needs to explain six-dimensional anchors to Terra and Kitty. His anchor there is in the front lawn of the mansion. When he arrived in the Professor's office before, he'd been following the signal beacon.

SEVEN

To San Francisco

They land in the park, by the picnic table where he met B.B. before, using his previous departure point as an anchor.

Cab it to the restaurant, he makes sure she's with B.B., then goes back to see Ray.

EIGHT

To the Tower again

Blah … visiting with Ray.

Author's note: This isn't exactly finished, and I don't think it will be. I just wrote till I got tired of the idea. From here I would develop the romance between Raven and David and, well, you can use your imagination from here.


	6. David, about Raven

Author's note: This dialogue is set roughly two years after the events of "Blackwolf Reunion," after all the stuff I summed up in the last chapter, when they are all members of the recently formed Titans West. So, this is David speaking to Logan and Terra about how he met Raven.

"It all started with 'this sounds like an interesting person.' I'd heard of Raven. She's a professional superhero, she's kinda famous. I'd heard there's this teenaged kid who commands all this dark, mystical, magic powers, and I thought, 'magic powers? I'll show her magic powers.' So I looked into it. I watched news clips of her, and I thought she had style. I tried to learn more about her magic, and couldn't, except that she's the daughter of a demon, which is interesting."

"Yeah, she doesn't like to talk about 'Daddy'," Logan put in.

"Right. So I went and met her. She wasn't hard to find. I just went to your city and looked for some big crime happening, and there you guys were." David stopped and laughed as a memory came to him. "And I walked into a good one, too," he continued. "You guys were engaged with this new supervillain and his army of robot battledroids …"

"I remember that fight," Logan put in again. "That was a good fight."

"Right. So we waste this badguy and his army of battledroids, and then I politely introduce myself to Raven. I say I'm her biggest fan." He paused, smiling at Terra. "I made her blush a little, it was a sweet moment. Then-"

"Wait, you're skipping it?" Logan interrupted.

"What?"

"The fight. You're skipping it? Oh, I gotta tell this part of the story, man," Logan continued, turning to Terra. "OK, the Titans are surrounded by this huge army of robot …"

"… battledroids, yeah we got it," Terra put in with a sarcastic grin. "I've done the army of battledroids thing. What about it?"

"Well …" he started, slightly dejected. "Nothing, I guess, it's just …"

"Were these particularly bad-ass battledroids, or something?"

Logan paused and smiled. "I'm not saying we were getting our asses handed to us, or anything, I'm just saying it was a tough fight. And then …" He paused and gestured grandly toward David. "In walks this guy," he continued simply. "In walks this guy who's like 'hi, can I lend a hand?' And then he starts just _wailing_ on these badguys …"

Terra laughed at his sudden expression. "Impressed you, did he?" she asked.

"I mean, with the … you've seen how he fights, he's like Green Lantern or something …"

David laughed gently. "Thank you for the comparison, I consider it a complement."

"You're welcome. So … we basically stop and watch. All of our targets stop and turn on their new target. They all converge on David, and he just annihilates them. Then afterward, he's back to just some guy, just this guy who wants to meet Raven, like some fanboy or something."

"Well, I introduced myself to Robin first, actually," David put in. "He is team leader, and all. Then, yeah, went up to Raven, and was like … oh, what did I say to her? I forget. That I'd heard of her and thought she seemed cool. That I wanted to learn from her, and maybe teach her something, too."

After a few seconds, Terra prompted with, "… and?"

David shrugged. "What can I say, she digs me," he said with a sly grin. "No, seriously, we started talking, and we liked each other. We hung out for several hours, had dinner together, and the next day she invited me back to the Tower. That's when I really met … well, 'B.B.' here."

Terra smiled and took Logan's hand again. "My B.B.," she said lovingly.

David shook his head. "'You're B.B.' I thought he was a dork and a little annoying. But I could tell he was a good kid."

Logan seemed genuinely offended. "Well … thanks a lot, Dave. I love you, too, man."

"Logan, when you were 14 years old, you were a dork, and a little annoying. Most of us were. You grew out of it."

"OK, fine," Logan muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You'd grown up a bit even in the next year, when I made my second visit, but we're not there yet."

"You haven't told us about the first visit yet," Terra agreed.

"So we hung out for the better part of a week, getting to know each other. I had a room in town, but then I stayed the night in a guest room at the Tower a few times."

"What did you do together?" Terra asked.

"Talked. About everything. I think Raven had felt like she didn't have anyone to talk to, that could really understand her. You know?"

"As I recall, it was all a lot of what Cyborg called, 'magic theory mumbo-jumbo'," Logan said, which made David laugh.

"Not all of it. A lot of it, yeah. Our approaches to magic are so fundamentally different that … it was … well, it intrigued both of us, studying each other. But we also opened up about ourselves quite a bit. We basically spent several days getting to be really good friends."

"That's really cool," Terra commented. "Then what?"

"OK, see …" David started more seriously. "The romantic tension was there right away. We both liked each other, and we both knew it, and if I'd pushed for something to start between us, she probably would have gone with it, but … well, she was just _so _young. She was 16 at the time, which … in many cultures … most human cultures, actually, a 16 year old can be a grown woman with a husband and a child. But that's not Raven, she was … she was just too young. So, I made a decision."

"What's that?" Terra asked after a moment.

"Rather than start a friendship which could turn into a messy relationship, messier for her than for me, I decided to just walk away. Just leave, and come check in on her again when she's like 20."

"Do you do this to people a lot?" Terra asked, not liking the idea.

David looked slightly puzzled. "What, leave for a while? I do it all the time. I do it to you guys all the time."

"No, I mean for years at a time."

David continued to looked puzzled. "I did it to you guys. What's the big deal?"

Terra shook her head. "Nothing, I guess. I just forget that you're immortal. That changes things."

"It does," he agreed, nodding. "You have to remember, while I'm letting Raven grow up, I'm not growing with her. I'm staying 25, and she's catching up to me."

Terra thought about it for several seconds. "Weird," she finally muttered. "What about … now what? You're gonna stay 25 while she keeps aging."

"Yeah, that's the other side of it, the other half of a lifetime relationship. There's the second half, where she's older than me. That can be good, too. It's just different. Anyway …"

"You know, David," Terra said thoughtfully. "I don't think I'd want your immortality."

David shrugged. "It's not for everyone."

"I like growing and changing alongside my friends, but you stay … static. It's kinda sad."

A light went out in David's expression as her words sank in. He sat and stared away quietly for several seconds.

Terra quickly continued, "I'm sorry, David. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just-"

"I do, too, grow and change with my friends," David replied somewhat defensively. "I just do it on my own time. It's just my physical age that's static, the rest of me is …"

"I know, I …"

"… dynamic, I guess," he finished softly.

"What?" Terra asked with a small smile. "Dynamic?"

David shrugged. "What's the opposite of 'static'?"

This made Terra laugh, and David laughed with her. Terra continued, "You are dynamic, David. You are … what did B.B. call you? … 'Dangerous Dave the Dyno-Mage'."

"Anyway … where were we? Raven? Where was I?"

"Your first meeting," Terra prompted.

"No, we'd passed that."

"Had we?" she asked.

Logan put in, "He hung out for a few days then said goodbye. Gonna check in on her when she's 20. Is that it?"

"That's it. And then … enter Terra!" he said enthusiastically, turning to her. "You met the Titans, had your fun with them, and got yourself in a jam."

Terra gave an amused smile. "That's one way to put it."

"So it's only been like a year, and Raven's beacon goes off. So I went to see what was up, and found you two. Seems Raven's friend is in love with a supervillain and determined to save her, and Ray asks if there's any way I can help them out."

"And, oh man, did you help out," Terra put in with a smile. "Saved my life."

"It seemed a pretty simple case to me, actually. You guys needed a mentor to teach a troubled teenaged mutant how to grow up to be a superhero." He paused, then, "Gee, let me think …" he added sarcastically. "Who better than the good Professor. So, there it is. Easy. We give her to Charles to deal with. Easy, quick fix."

"I'm not sure how I feel about the act that saved my life being a 'quick fix'," Terra put in, which made David laugh.

"I just meant it didn't take much time or effort on my part. It was just a hand off to Charles. Actually, I think I impressed Raven with how quickly I got you out of her hair. So that was the second visit. I only hung around for a few hours."

"Why?"

"We knew if I stayed with her again, B.B. would ask me to take him to see you again."

Logan nodded. "I would have."

"Even though you knew it was for the best that we leave her alone, you wouldn't have been able to stay away. It would have been cruel to leave you the temptation that my staying would have offered. So, for B.B.'s sake, I left again that day. It was a good day, though. We had a few hours together. It was good to check in on her. And that few hours the three of us spent together was quality time, too. I saw how B.B. was taking care of you, and I saw a new side of him. Not the annoying dork he was a year before."

He paused and flashed a smile at Logan. "Well, he kinda was, but I could see the real man inside coming through. He really loved you, Terra," he said, turning to her again. "Even back then."

"I know," she replied softly, taking Logan's hand again. Logan just smiled at her.

"And I thought, OK," David continued, "This kid's doing a good job taking care of his girl when she needs him, so he must be a stand up guy. You earned some respect in my book that day, Logan."

"I'd imagine," Terra put in, "you earned respect with everybody that day. I know you did with me."

"Thanks, guys," Logan replied with an embarrassed smile. "I think mainly, though, I earned some respect for myself. That's what slowly started to change things for me."

"It started your eventual transformation into 'The Beast'," David said playfully.

"No, it really did," Logan replied more seriously. "Terra, you say I changed your life, and … well, I did, but … you changed me, too, Terra. Knowing you changed me. Made me a better person. If I'd never met you I might still be a 24 year old, annoying little insecure dork."

Terra smiled at him. "I doubt that," she replied. "But it's sweet that you think so."

Logan and Terra stared into each others eyes for several long moments, simply basking in their love for one another, until David finally, gently, cleared his throat.

"Right, so …" Terra started. "Before we got sidetracked with our own love story, we were talking about you and Raven. When you helped us that time, that was your second meeting."

"Right," David replied.

"So, when was the third meeting?" Terra asked.

David smiled warmly at her. "Enter Terra, again! I'd gotten distracted, and then you signaled me from the X complex wanting to come back, giving me reason to go see her again. I'd let the years get away from me, and Raven was 24 now, and oh my God, was she ready."

They all laughed, and Logan started, "Wait, David, how does a time traveler let the years get away from him?"

"It's complicated," was all David said for a moment. Finally, he continued, "I have to keep track of my personal timeline, and not travel into my own past."

"Is that some law of time travel?" Logan asked.

"No, personal guidelines, to avoid temporal confusion."

"What's temporal confusion?" Terra asked.

"Stuff like accidentally going somewhere where you already are. Things like that. See, when you signaled me from X land, I got it in Androgel."

"I still think it's funny that B.B.'s got you calling it 'X land,' too," Terra put in. "Anyway, you got the signal at home …"

"… and it gave me a point of reference. If I wanted to go see Raven at a point prior to that, I still could, but first I needed to take care of you, at the time that you signaled me, and that involved going to see her. Then, after that, if I went back to see Raven when she was younger, then I'd be out of sync with what I've already done with her, so it just gets … basically, your signal gave me a point which I couldn't start before, so … I just ran with it."

"So, was that your next meeting? Your third?" Terra asked.

"Our third meeting was when I went to see you and you sent me to find him," David replied, pointing to Logan. "So I went to the Tower and saw her, and oh my God …" He stopped and laughed to himself. "She has grown up a lot. I'm kinda sorry I missed it when she was like 19, 20, but whatever. She is who she is now, and who she is, is hot."

Logan and Terra both agreed that she is undeniably hot.

"So then what?" Terra asked.

"Well … now we're pretty much caught up."

"That was over two years ago, David," Terra replied. "We're not caught up. We're just getting to the good part."

"Well … after that, we started seeing more of each other, off and on. I saw her a little more often that you two saw each other for those two years. Every time I'd give you a vacation together, I'd stick around, go to the Tower, and say hi. I've been warming her up to me."

"Why do you need to?" Terra asked. "I thought you two had clicked years ago."

"Oh, the chemistry from before was still there, but Raven's got this … I dunno, I shouldn't talk about it."

"Why?"

"I don't like to gossip behind people's backs."

"Oh, come on, David," Terra pleaded. "Open up. I'm trying to understand her, too. I really want us to be friends someday, and …"

"OK, OK …" David conceded. "Raven's … kinda self critical. And self doubting. She doesn't think she can have a romantic involvement with anyone because … well, basically because she's a half demon."

"Oh, that's silly, she's …" Terra started.

"No, she's serious. You know Raven, she has to work to control her emotions. She doesn't think she can let her guard down enough to love someone."

Terra thought about this for a moment. "That's sad," she said finally. "So what are you doing about it?"

"Breaking her down slowly. Showing her that it's OK to let someone in. That she can let herself be vulnerable to someone. It's a slow process, but she's definitely worth it. She's an amazing woman."

"So how far have you gotten with her?" Logan asked.

"What do you mean?"

Terra suddenly got a big grin on her face. "Did ya fuck her?" she asked, in the same childlike, playful manner that she teases him with that all the time.

David just laughed softly. After a moment, he replied, "Yes, in fact. A few times now. That's not what it's about with her, though. It's a lot more than that."

"I should hope so," Terra put in. "So … is that what it's about with Flamebird?"

David laughed again, harder. "Flamebird? No, haven't fucked her. Not yet."

"But is that all you want from her? From Flamebird?" Terra asked.

David shook his head and smiled. "Bettie's cool. Bettie is a cool chick. We've got this friendship, and a good working relationship, we're teammates, we've got a healthy degree of mutual respect … I think all that's really missing, that we would want from each other, is the sex, and that's just a matter of 'if and when,' you know? It's about timing."

"And whether or not something happens with you and Raven," Terra finished for him.

"Oh, yeah, Raven takes priority. And Bettie knows it, too, and she's cool with it. She recognizes what we have for what it is. Our relationship, were we to have one, would be temporary, and we both know it. But it would still be fun, and worth doing. Like I said, Bettie's a very cool chick."

Author's note: Well, that's about all of the ramblings in my head that I've put to paper. I hope someone out there has found the lives of Logan and Terra and David to be as interesting as I have. My thanks to Chloe for encouraging me to post any of this. She's the only one who's responded to "Blackwolf Reunion." If you are reading this, then you have theoretically already read "Intervention" and "Reunion" as well. For the love of God, people, _please review!!_ I feel that "Intervention" is a good story, but I don't know what to make of "Reunion." I don't know if anyone would care but me. If you read it, regardless of what you thought of it please give me some feedback. "Reunion" was kind of an experiment in the writing process for me, and I need to know if it worked. If you post me a decent review (and by decent I mean detailed, not saying my story was decent) : ) … I'll review one of your stories. How's that sound?

I look forward to hearing from you.

Richard Austin

6


End file.
